


Wrong Person

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Denial, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, So much angst, What am I doing, Wrong number, but there's a happy ending !!, fukc, its really angsty, jean keeps fucking up on being straight, lowkey eruri, so many side relationships, stop eren from taking armins phone 2k16, texting au, why do people like this omfg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [8:17pm] Jean:I like u[8:18pm] freckled jesus:Oh my god, holy shit Jean I've liked you forever.[8:18pm] Jean:oh shit srry dude wrong personwAIT WHAT





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello,,,  
> bear with me oka y, I have never written anything before and the first chap is so bad and angsty but trust me it gets better lmao.  
> 

**THURSDAY**

****

**[8:17pm] Jean:** I like u ****

**[8:18pm] freckled jesus:** Oh my god, holy shit Jean I’ve liked you forever. ****

**[8:18pm] Jean:** oh shit srry dude wrong person ****

**[8:18pm] Jean:** wAIT WHAT 

**[8:19pm] freckled jesus:** Oh my god… ****

**[8:20pm] Jean:** umm,,. ****

**[8:22pm] freckled jesus:** I have to go feed my cow, bye ****

**[8:23pm] Jean:** u don’t even own a cow marco ****

\-- 

**FRIDAY**

****

**[3:23pm] Jean:** hey can we talk :/ ****

\-- 

**SATURDAY**

**[12:57am] Jean:** that message was a joke rite? ****

**[12:57am] Jean:** like I know ur gay but lol not for me 

\-- 

**SUNDAY**

****

**[1:46pm] Jean:** mar? I see u reading my messages ****

**[4:21pm] freckled jesus:** I’m sorry Jean. ****

**[4:23pm] Jean:** what ****

**[4:24pm] freckled jesus:** It wasn’t a joke. ****

**[4:25pm] Jean:** oh ****

**[4:26pm] freckled jesus:** Yeah… ****

**[4:28pm] Jean:** how long ****

**[4:30pm] freckled jesus:** Forever? ****

**[4:31pm] Jean:** oh shit 

**[4:31pm] Jean:** were u ever gonna tell me 

**[4:32pm] freckled jesus:** Idk. ****

**[4:32pm] freckled jesus:** If you don’t mind me asking, who was that message originally for? 

**[4:33pm] Jean:** mikasa ****

**[4:35pm] freckled jesus:** Oh. ****

**[4:37pm] freckled jesus:** You guys would be cute together. She makes you happy. 

**[4:41pm] Jean:** yeah ****

\-- 

**[5:01pm] Jean:** hey ****

**[5:05pm] coconut head:** Hey Jean! ****

**[5:07pm] Jean:** um I know we don’t talk much but ur pretty much the only person I can talk to about this ****

**[5:10pm] coconut head:** What’s bothering you? ****

**[5:13pm] Jean:** [5 images sent] ****

**[5:13pm] Jean:** this happened on thursday and I thought he was joking but 

**[5:16pm] coconut head:** Oh… I know that’s not how Marco wanted to tell you. ****

**[5:17pm] Jean:** you knew!? wtf?? ****

**[5:20pm] coconut head:** Marco told me about a year ago, I think. He was really upset at the time. It was around when you, um, discovered how much you liked Mikasa. ****

**[5:22pm] Jean:** oh ****

**[5:25pm] coconut head:** Yeah… I’m sorry Jean :-( ****

**[5:27pm] Jean:** can u come over :/ ****

**[5:31pm]** **coconut head:** Okay, I’ll be over in 5. I’m bringing Eren. ****

**[5:33pm] Jean:** ugh fukc u armin ****

\-- 

**THURSDAY**

****

**[8:03pm] Jean:** so.., ****

**[8:04pm] freckled jesus:** Yeah? ****

**[8:05pm] Jean:** are we still best friends or ****

**[8:08pm] freckled jesus:** Idk. I need time to think. ****

**[8:10pm] Jean:** oh ****

**[8:13pm] freckled jesus:** I’ve pretty much liked you since we met and I need some time to be by myself and think about all this. ****

**[8:14pm] Jean:** ok ****

**[8:16pm] freckled jesus:** Sorry, Jean. This wasn’t how I planned to tell you. ****

**[8:20pm] Jean:** yeah ****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #get jean and marco together 2k16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha what the fuck do you guys actually like this omg

**SUNDAY**

****

**[7:36pm] Jean:** hey armin ****

**[7:40pm] coconut head:** Hey Jean! ****

**[7:42pm] Jean:** idk if this makes sense but when did u like know u were gay ****

**[7:48pm] coconut head:** First of all, I’m not 100% gay! I’m pansexual, which means I’m attracted to everyone no matter what gender they identify as. It’s almost like being bisexual except you’re also attracted to people who don’t identify as just male or female. ****

**[7:49pm] coconut head:** Second thing, I didn’t just ‘know’ one day. It was always there. Like when I was in kindergarten, I was fine with pretend marrying one of the girls but I also didn’t mind pretend marrying one of the boys. It’s just something I’ve been my whole life! 

**[7:50pm] Jean:** oh ok ****

**[7:53pm] coconut head:** Yeah. If you have any more questions you can just text me (or even Eren – he doesn’t hate you as much as he says he does). 

**[7:55pm] Jean:** lol thanks ****

**[7:57pm] coconut head:** howdy jeanbo its eren ****

**[8:00pm] Jean:** omg no go away asshat I was talking to armin ****

**[8:02pm] coconut head:** ok ill go after u answer my question ****

**[8:03pm] Jean:** I’m slightly worried but ok,,. ****

**[8:05pm] coconut head:** are u gay?? ****

**[8:09pm] Jean:** no ****

**[8:10pm] coconut head:** dont hide ur feelings for too long ;)) ****

**[8:12pm] Jean:** shut the fukc up jaeger even if I did happen to be gay I wouldn’t tell u ****

**[8:13pm] coconut head:** “did happen to be gay” biTCH U ARE GAY JUST ADMIT IT ****

**[8:13pm] coconut head:** come out come out wherever u are 

**[8:15pm] Jean:** and that is my cue to leave…,,, ****

**[8:16pm] coconut head:** dont stay in the closet for too long jeanbo lolol ****

\-- 

**[11:19pm] bara tiddies** EREN TOLD ME YOU’RE GAY ****

**[11:21pm] Jean:** fUCK OFF REINER I AM NOT ****

**[11:23pm] bara tiddies:** he also told me you were in denial ****

**[11:23pm] bara tiddies:** let mama reiner help you out 

**[11:25pm] Jean:** oh my god im gonna kill eren ****

**[11:26pm] bara tiddies:** it took bertl a long time to accept that he’s pansexual ****

**[11:26pm] bara tiddies:** but he realized that he couldn’t change who he was 

**[11:27pm] bara tiddies:** and now he’s a proud gay 

**[11:27pm] bara tiddies:** plus he realized that he couldn’t change the fact that he loves getting it up the ass 

**[11:29pm] Jean:** OMFG ****

**[11:30pm] bara tiddies:** personally I think you’d be a top (mostly because marco is such a goddamn bottom) ****

**[11:30pm] bara tiddies:** but even if you top, remember to always use lube! 

**[11:31pm] bara tiddies:** once me and bertl tried to do the sexy times without it…. it was not a good experience 

**[11:31pm] bara tiddies:** he couldn’t sit or walk straight for like a week 

**[11:34pm] Jean:** omg reiner i’m probably not even gay ****

**[11:34pm] Jean:** anyways I don’t wanna hear about ur sex life 

**[11:35pm] bara tiddies:** WAIT ****

**[11:35pm] bara tiddies:** HOLD UP 

**[11:36pm] bara tiddies:** ‘PROBABLY NOT EVEN GAY’!!!??? 

**[11:36pm] bara tiddies:** BRB IM SENDING THIS TO EVERYONE 

**[11:38pm] Jean:** u know what goodnight I hate u all ****

**[11:38pm] Jean:** im not talking to any of u tomorrow 

**[11:39pm] bara tiddies:** :( ****

\-- 

**[12:51am]** Jean Kirschtein has been added into ‘get jean and marco together 2k16’ ****

**[12:52am] dickface:** WHO ADDED JEAN WHAT THE FUCK YOURE SPOILING THE PLAN ****

**[12:52am] dumbass #1:** IT WASNT ME ****

**[12:53am] dumbass #2:** SORRY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT (｡•́︿•̀｡) ****

**[12:53am] dumbass #1:** DAMMIT SASHA ****

**[12:54am] Jean:** what. the. fuck. ****

**[12:54am] dumbass #2:** oH HI JEAN!!!! ****

**[12:55m] sweaty turtle:** WHY CAN’T I REMOVE JEAN FROM THE GROUP AHHHH ****

**[12:55am] Jean:** how many of u are there in here jesus christ ****

**[12:56am] freckled satan:** 2 many ****

**[12:56am] Jean:** WTF WHY ARE U HERE YMIR DONT U HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN SPY ON UR COUSINS RELATIONSHIP W ME ****

**[12:56am] Jean:** oh no I did it again 

**[12:56am] dumbass #1:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ****

**[12:57am] dumbass #2:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ****

**[12:57am] dickface:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ****

**[12:58am] freckled satan:** can u guys calm down w the faces ****

**[12:58am] nose:** ^ what Ymir said. 

**[12:59am] bara tiddies:** omg annie I didn’t know you were here!!! ****

**[12:59am] nose:** Unfortunately, I have been added into this shitty chat about two boys I don’t give a fuck about. 

**[1:00am] dumbass #1:** annie’s so mean :( ****

**[1:00am] coconut head:** Why are all of you awake?? Are you unaware that we have school tomorrow - or should I say today? ****

**[1:00am] dumbass #2:** ok but y are u awake armin ****

**[1:01am] coconut head:** I WAS DOING THINGS ****

**[1:01am] dickface:** I was the things ;) ****

**[1:01am] Jean:** what the fuck eren ew ****

**[1:02am] dumbass #1:** LMAO ARMIN GOT LAIDDDDD ****

**[1:02am] dumbass #2:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ****

**[1:03am] freckled satan:** ok but like back to the main topic…. how r we gonna get marco and jean together ****

**[1:03am] dumbass #2:** ok well first jean has to admit he’s gay ****

**[1:04am]** **dumbass #1:** shit true ****

**[1:04am] dumbass #1:** how about we take him to a gay club 

**[1:04am] bara tiddies:** good thinking connie ****

**[1:05am] bara tiddies:** we could go the legion downtown 

**[1:05am] bara tiddies:** I SAW PRINCIPAL SMITH THERE ONCE 

**[1:06am] Jean:** u know what fuck all of u im done ****

**[1:06am]** Jean Kirschtein has left ‘get jean and marco together 2k16’ ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and update once a week (or at most every two weeks) but honestly it depends on school and my mood lol.  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh jean honey..,,

**MONDAY**

****

**[8:12am] dumbass #2:** hey jeanbo do you wanna skip chem (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 

**[8:13am] Jean:** um yes ****

**[8:14am] dumbass #2:** ok con’s coming too (＾▽＾) ****

**[8:15am] Jean:** k I’ll meet you guys outside in 5 ****

\-- 

**[8:27am] Jean:** ARMIN ****

**[8:29am] coconut head:** Jean, I’m in chem I can’t text you. ****

**[8:29am] coconut head:** Speaking of which, why aren’t you here? 

**[8:30am] Jean:** SASHA AND CONNIE TOOK ME SOMEWHERE AND NOW THEYRE HARASSING ME ABOUT ME BEING GAY AND “MY FEELINGS FOR MARCO” ****

**[8:30am] Jean:** I’VE HAD TO ESCAPE TO THE BATHROOM 

**[8:30am] Jean:** HELP ME 

**[8:32am] coconut head:** Ugh, can’t you just ask someone else? We have a test on Friday and I need to be prepared. ****

**[8:32am] coconut head:** I know for a fact Eren isn’t at his calculus class. 

**[8:33am] Jean:** NO EREN WILL JUST ENCOURAGE THEM ****

**[8:33am] Jean:** ARMIN UR THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN STOP THEM OTHER THAN MARCO 

**[8:36am] coconut head:** Maybe Annie or Ymir could help? ****

**[8:37am] Jean:** have u met them ****

**[8:37am] Jean:** I’m like 99% sure annie wants to kill me and then eat my flesh for dinner 

**[8:39am] coconut head:** I doubt she’d do that but I see your point. ****

**[8:40am] coconut head:** Just text Ymir. 

**[8:41am] Jean:** ugh ok ****

**[8:45am] coconut head:** Good luck! ****

\-- 

**[8:49am] Jean:** YMIR ****

**[8:50am] freckled satan:** what ****

**[8:51am] Jean:** CAN U COME RESCUE ME FROM SASH AND CON ****

**[8:51am] Jean:** PLE ASE 

**[8:51am] Jean:** IM BEING HARASSED ABOUT UR COUSIN AND MY SEXUALITY 

**[8:54am] freckled satan:** ugh ****

**[8:54am] freckled satan:** what do I get out of it 

**[8:55am] Jean:** I won’t tell christa that u skipped class to smoke again ****

**[8:56am] freckled satan:** shit ok where r u ****

**[8:57am] Jean:** idk some park ****

**[8:57am] Jean:** sash drove but I think we passed trost pizza??? 

**[8:58am] freckled satan:** is there a hugeass statue of some naked human thing holding a rock there ****

**[8:59am] Jean:** um yeah ****

**[9:00am] freckled satan:** lol ok be there in 2 mins ****

**[9:01am] Jean:** bless ur soul freckled satan ****

\-- 

**[9:19am] Jean:** I hate ur girlfriend ****

**[9:20am] literal angel:** Lol, what did she do now? ****

**[9:21am] Jean:** she said she’d rescue me from con and sash but now shes plotting w them ****

**[9:21am] Jean:** btw she skipped art to smoke again ****

**[9:21am] Jean:** I caught her 3 times last week 

**[9:23am] literal angel:** Thanks for telling me :) She’ll deal with the consequences later, haha. ****

**[9:23am] literal angel:** Anyways why are you with Connie and Sasha rn??? Did you guys skip chemistry again?? 

**[9:25am] Jean:** um ****

**[9:27am] literal angel:** …. ****

**[9:30am] Jean:** oK SO WE SKIPPED CHEM ****

**[9:30am] Jean:** BUT SUDDENLY I WAS BEING DRAGGED INTO SASHAS CAR 

**[9:31am] Jean:** AND YEAH APPARENTLY IM AT SOME PARK W A NAKED DUDE STATUE?? 

**[9:31am] Jean:** THEYRE STANDING NEAR IT AND CONSPIRING ABOUT GETTING ME TOGETHER WITH MARCO 

**[9:34am] literal angel:** Let me guess, you want me to come save you? 

**[9:35am] Jean:** …pls? 

**[9:37am] literal angel:** Can you wait until lunch? 

**[9:38am] Jean:** pls.,,, save me..,, 

**[9:40am] literal angel:** I asked Marco and he said he’ll come get you. You’re welcome. 

**[9:41am] Jean:** youre just as evil as ymir 

\-- 

**[10:02am] Jean:** oh my god I hate u 

**[10:02am] Jean:** christa sent marco to come save me 

**[10:03am] Jean:** pretty sure u can imagine how that went 

**[10:05am] coconut head:** Omg, did she actually? Lol. 

**[10:05am] coconut head:** Did he say anything to you? Was it just you two in the car? Did you guys talk about what happened? 

**[10:07am] Jean:** it was just us in his car and fukc it was so awkward.,, 

**[10:07am] Jean:** WE DIDNT SPEAK OR LOOK AT EACH OTHER LIKE THE WHOLE TIME AHHH 

**[10:10am] coconut head:** He didn’t say anything to you? That’s weird. Usually Marco doesn’t like awkward silences. 

**[10:12am] Jean:** iKR but like today he just went and talked to the fuckheads and then we got into his car and left?? 

**[10:12am] Jean:** he looked good though omg 

**[10:13am] Jean:** HE WAS WEARING THE NAVY TSHIRT I GOT HIM FOR HIS BDAY AND THESE NEW TIGHT KHAKIS?? 

**[10:13am] Jean:** like im not gay but.,,, damn 

**[10:17am] coconut head:** “not gay” my ass jeanbo 

**[10:17am] coconut head:** ymir told me u were checkin marco out but damn i didn’t think u would admit 2 it 

**[10:19am] Jean:** I WAS _NOT_ CHECKING OUT MARCO YOU ASSHOLE 

**[10:19am] Jean:** has everyone forgotten about my crush on Mikasa 

**[10:20am] coconut head:** newsflash – mika doesnt want u. marco does. go 4 him 

**[10:21am] Jean:** fuck off dickface not everyone is a gay fuck like u 

**[10:22am] coconut head:** says u jfc 

**[10:22am] coconut head:** ur so deep in the closet its kinda funny 

**[10:23am] Jean:** may i remind u of the tragic eren and mikasa romance of 2013 

**[10:23am] Jean:** and the heartbreaking love story that was eren and mina in 2014 

**[10:24am] Jean:** which both led to them finding out they were gay 

**[10:25am] coconut head:** k first of all mika’s bi 

**[10:25am] coconut head:** second of all what the fukc does this have 2 do w u being in the closet 

**[10:26am] Jean:** just reminding u of what u were like when u were in the closet and “straight” 

**[10:27am] coconut head:** WAIT ARE U SAYING THAT UR IN THE CLOSET AND THAT UR “STRAIGHT” 

**[10:27am] coconut head:** LOLOLOLOL REINERS GONNA LUV THIS 

**[10:28am] Jean:** fuck you where’s ur coconut head bf 

**[10:29am] coconut head:** workin on our english project 

**[10:30am] Jean:** shouldn’t u help him..,, 

**[10:31am] coconut head:** nah he good 

**[10:31am] coconut head:** im happy right here anyways ;) 

**[10:32am] Jean:** im not 

**[10:32am] Jean:** go awa y 

**[10:33am] coconut head:** :(((((((((( 

**[10:35am] coconut head:** jeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn don’t ignore me 

**[10:36am] coconut head:** uggggggghhhhhhh 

**[10:37am] coconut head:** have i mentioned lately that marco has a great ass 

**[10:37am] coconut head:** 10/10 would bang 

**[10:38am] coconut head:** kinda sux that hes in love w u 

**[10:38am] coconut head:** if he wasn’t i would def tap that 

**[10:38am] Jean:** shut the fuck up don’t talk about marco like that 

**[10:39am] Jean:** hes not an object and although he has a nice ass he is much more than that 

**[10:39am] Jean:** hes kind and smart and caring 

**[10:40am] Jean:** and _way_ out of ur league 

**[10:41am] coconut head:** ha gayyyyyy 

**[10:42am] Jean:** shut the fuck up its not gay to stick up for ur best friend 

**[10:42am] Jean:** and look at his ass 

**[10:43am] Jean:** im straight ok 

**[10:43am] Jean:** deal w it 

**[10:44am] coconut head:** lmao okay jeanbo 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the comments and kudos guys!! <3 they make me smile so much and they're my motivation to keep writing this. honestly I can't still believe how popular this is lmao. over 450 reads and 50 kudos?? fuck


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i need to calm down w the angst.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just as a warning, there is recreational drinking and smoking in this chapter. if you're uncomfortable with that, you can ctrl+f or scroll down to where it says 'group chat – the homos'.

**FRIDAY**

**[2:31pm] dickface:** aye jean u down 2 smoke at my house after school 

**[2:31pm] dickface:** ‘rents are out seein gramma and mika’s going over 2 annie’s 

**[2:33pm] Jean:** yeah sure 

**[2:33pm] Jean:** anyone else coming or is it just us 

**[2:34pm] dickface:** ymir’s coming 2 

**[2:34pm] dickface:** con wanted 2 but he’s still grounded from last time lmao 

**[2:36pm] Jean:** lmao ok ill meet u outside in 10 

\-- 

“Eren, are you recording this?” Ymir laughed, the beer can in her hand swaying with her. 

“Obviously. Are you fucking seeing him?” Eren laughed, struggling to keep the camera straight and focused on the boy in front of him. 

Jean was lying down on the cement ground, smoking his second joint through his sobs. Some time through his second can of beer he’d deteriorated into a crying mess over nothing else but Marco Bodt. 

“Marcooo….” Jean groaned after taking another drink of his beer, “He’s so hot it’s unfair. I would fuck him. Have you seen his ass? He has such a hot ass. I would totally go gay for Marco. You know if I’m not gay anyways.” 

“Jean are you gay?” Ymir cackled, falling back to lie down in the grass. 

“I dunno. Girls are hot but boys are pretty nice too. Especially their dicks. Do you think Marco has a nice dick?” Jean wondered aloud. 

“Oh my god Jean.” Eren yelled, laughing so hard that the camera shook, “You’re so gay.” 

“Shuddup Eren,” Jean said, “Marco’s just really hot. That doesn’t make me gay.” 

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing.” Eren said behind his phone’s camera. 

“Whatever. I’m gonna take a piss ‘n then take a nap on your couch.” Jean said before standing up and stumbling towards the screen door. The camera went silent for a moment before Eren and Ymir both dissolved into loud fits of laughter. 

“He is so gay, I can’t believe it.” Eren cried. 

“Please, please send this to the group chat. Marco needs to see this.” Ymir said, walking over to where Eren was standing with his phone. 

“Can you just imagine his reaction? Oh my god I’m sending it right now.” Eren laughed. 

\-- 

**group chat – the homos**

**[3:37pm] dickface:** [1 video sent] 

**[3:37pm] dickface:** I CANT S TOP LAUGHINF AT THI S 

**[3:37pm] dickface:** JEAN LMAOOOO 

**[3:38pm] dumbass #2:** OMG AHAHAHAHA (ノ＞▽＜。)ノ 

**[3:38pm] bara tiddies:** BAHAHA HE’S SO GAY 

**[3:39pm] dumbass #1:** IM SCREAMING OMFG 

**[3:39pm] dumbass #1:** WHERES MARCO HE NEEDS TO SEE THIS 

**[3:40pm] dumbass #2:** CAN SOMEONE GET FRECKLED JESUS OMFG 

**[3:40pm] freckled satan:** ILL GRT HIM 

**[3:42pm] freckled jesus:** ….Yes? 

**[3:42pm] dumbass #1:** MARCO SCROLL UP TO THE VIDEO AND WATCH IT 

**[3:43pm] freckled jesus:** I feel like I should be scared… 

**[3:43pm] bara tiddies:** don’t worry 

**[3:43pm] bara tiddies:** when have we ever done something evil towards you? :) 

**[3:44pm] dumbass #2:** how could we ever hurt our dear lord and saviour, freckled jesus?（*´▽｀*） 

**[3:45pm] freckled jesus:** Okay… 

**[3:45pm] dumbass #2:** and now we wait (￣ω￣) 

**[3:50pm] freckled jesus:** What the fuck? 

**[3:50pm] dumbass #2:** WHAT WHY ARE YOU MAD ヽ(*´□｀*)ッ 

****

**[3:51pm] dumbass #1:** this will bring u and jean closer together!! 

**[3:51pm] dumbass #1:** maybe even in a romantic way ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) 

**[3:52pm] freckled jesus:** Can you not just mind your own goddamn business? Jean has made it _very_ clear that he is straight and has no interest in me, so if you could kindly leave us the fuck alone that would be great. 

**[3:52pm] freckled jesus:** I really don’t want to hear more about our possible ‘relationship’ and I’m sure that Jean doesn’t want to either. I’m trying to move on from Jean and it’s really fucking hard to when every five minutes I’m reminded that ‘Jean and I would make a great couple!1’ or that ‘Jean said he’s probably not even gay, so he definitely has a crush on Marco!1!1’. 

**[3:53pm] freckled jesus:** So please... just stop. 

**[3:53pm]** freckled jesus has left ‘the homos’ ****

**[3:53pm] dumbass #1:** omg… 

**[3:34pm] dumbass #2:** can someone pass me the popcorn because _damn_

**[3:34pm] bara tiddies:** I’m screaming?? I’ve never heard marco say that many swear words 

**[3:35pm] dickface:** B O I OH MY GO D 

**[3:35pm] freckled satan:** doess he actually still thjnk jean is straight lmFAO 

**[3:37pm] literal angel:** That’s not the point guys. We shouldn’t have shown Marco that video (or taken it in the first place; Eren and Ymir). We’re forcing a relationship on them that may not be actually happen. As much as we want to believe that Jean and Marco are both gay and want to be with each other, we can’t force them to be and have to be there for them whether they end up together or not. 

**[3:40pm] coconut head:** What the hell guys? Firstly, Jean is obviously drunk and stoned (Also Eren, I thought you weren’t smoking anymore? We talked about this.) so he doesn’t know what he’s saying. It’s extremely immature of you two to take advantage of him in that state. And then, you showed it to Marco! Can you imagine how he feels? He is in _love_ with Jean. Jean is clearly confused about his feelings and us pushing them on each other does not help. We need to just leave them alone from now on. 

**[3:42pm] dumbass #2:** it feels like my mom and dad are scolding me (ノдヽ) 

**[3:42pm] dickface:** ^same 

**[3:43pm] coconut head:** This isn’t funny. Can one of you check on Jean please? We need to fill up the chat with random stuff so that he doesn’t see the video and what Marco said. If he does, I know he’ll be really upset. 

**[3:43pm] dickface:** k ill chekc on him 

**[3:43pm] dickface:** o h n o 

**[3:44pm] dickface:** he isn’t asleep yet and h e looks mad 

**[3:46pm] Jean:** fukc you all. like actually, what the fuck is wronf with you? I’m stoned and drunk and I canf control what I’m saying. instead of fuckinf recordinh me making a fool out of mysefl and then tryign to out m e as gay, you couldve fucknig helped or smthn instead. I knew u were a shittty person eren but I didnt think u were this bad. 

**[3:48pm] bara tiddies:** jean calm down 

**[3:49pm] Jean:** no im not goinh to fucking ‘calm down’. in case u didn’t know i’ve been strugglinf a lot 4 the past week anyway and this is _not_ fuckinf helping. fukc all of u. 

**[3:49pm]** Jean Kirschtein has left ‘the homos’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I've roughly decided on how long this is gonna be, and I think it'll be around 10-12 chapters. also, do you guys prefer if I update on Sunday's or Monday's? lemme know in the comments :)  
> as always, thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and reads. they mean so much to me.  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is different than how I described it because I was worried abt pacing and stuff, so iNSTEAD I offer you some mikasa and bertl (where have they been this whole time???? idk) (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back !! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ i'm so so sorry for not posting anything for the past three and a half weeks (has it really been that long?? omg), but in that time I wrote out almost all the remaining chapters !! updates will definitely be more regular from now on. this chapter is fucking awful because I had no idea what to do w it bUT THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE PRETTY GOOD TBH !! anyways I'll shut up now so u can actually read this

**SUNDAY**

**[1:10pm] Jean:** hey 

**[1:11pm] sweaty turtle:** Hey Jean! How are you? 

**[1:12pm] Jean:** im doing alright 

**[1:12pm] Jean:** I was actually wondering if u were free today 

**[1:12pm] Jean:** lol im kinda lonely since im ignoring all our other shit friends 

**[1:12pm] Jean:** and I haven’t hung out w u in forever 

**[1:13pm] sweaty turtle:** I actually have plans with Mikasa, but I’m sure you can come too! We’re just going downtown to find Armin a present for his birthday c: 

**[1:14pm] Jean:** sounds good 

**[1:14pm] Jean:** I haven’t hung out w mikasa since reiner’s b-day in august I think 

**[1:14pm] Jean:** it’ll be nice to see u guys again 

**[1:15pm] Jean:** where and when are we meeting? 

**[1:16pm] sweaty turtle:** We’ll pick you up in 20, if that’s okay with you? 

**[1:17pm] Jean:** ok 

**[1:18pm] sweaty turtle:** See you soon!! ^^ 

\-- 

**[4:49pm] Jean:** today was fun 

**[4:49pm] Jean** : we should hang out more often 

**[4:49pm] Jean:** oh also.,, thanks for giving me some stuff to think abt 

**[4:53pm] sweaty turtle:** No problem, Jean. Today was a lot of fun. I think Armin will love his microscope. 

**[4:53pm] sweaty turtle:** Just remember that you can always talk to me about anything! I’m here for you, and until you’re ready to talk to the rest of our friends you can hang out with me. c: 

**[4:54pm] Jean:** okay thanks 

**[4:54pm] sweaty turtle:** I noticed something about you today. You don’t really act the same around Mikasa anymore. Are you not interested in her anymore? 

**[4:57pm] Jean:** not really tbh 

**[4:57pm] Jean:** hanging out w her today helped clarify some thoughts I’ve been having these past few weeks 

**[4:57pm] Jean:** tbh I don’t think I ever really liked mikasa 

**[4:58pm] Jean:** I just can’t see myself w her either 

**[4:58pm] Jean:** like she’s hot and all but idk… not my thing anymore 

**[5:00pm] sweaty turtle:** Oh, okay! Why don’t you think you ever liked her? You used to be pretty obsessed with her, lol. 

**[5:01pm] Jean:** do u remember when eren dated mikasa cuz he wanted to convince himself that he wasn’t gay? I think it might’ve be smthn like that.,, but idk 

**[5:01pm] Jean:** I just know that I don’t like her anymore 

**[5:03pm] sweaty turtle:** Haha, I think we all remember that. I’m glad that you’re figuring stuff out, though. c: 

**[5:04pm] Jean:** yeah 

**[5:05pm] sweaty turtle:** I’m going out to dinner with Reiner now, but I’ll talk to you later c: 

**[5:06pm] Jean:** have fun 

\-- 

**[9:53pm] Jean:** hey mikasa 

**[10:21pm] Mikasa:** Hey Jean. What’s up? 

**[10:25pm] Jean:** nmu? 

**[10:36pm] Mikasa:** Painting, but I’m taking a break. Is there something you wanted to talk to me about? 

**[10:39pm] Jean:** yeah actually lol 

**[10:39pm] Jean:** ur bi right? 

**[10:40pm] Mikasa:** Yep! :) Do you have questions about being bisexual? 

**[10:42pm] Jean:** how’d u know? lol 

**[10:42pm] Jean:** I was just wondering… do u have to be equally attracted to both guys and girls? like 50% each if that makes sense 

**[10:45pm] Mikasa:** Haha, I used to think that way too but it’s actually not true. Everyone’s different in who they’re attracted to, but personally I lean more towards guys rather than girls. If you’d prefer to think about it in a percentage, then I’d be about 70% guys and 30% girls. 

**[10:46pm] Jean:** oh 

**[10:46pm] Jean:** that makes a lot more sense now 

**[10:46pm] Jean:** I just have one more question 

**[10:47pm] Jean:** could u be like.,, 90% girls and 10% guys and still be bisexual?? 

**[10:49pm] Mikasa:** Yeah, you totally can! And if anyone tells you otherwise you can punch them in the face, lol. 

**[10:50pm] Jean:** lmao ok 

**[10:51pm] Mikasa:** I’m gonna go back to painting, but it was nice hanging out with you and talking to you today. I’ll see you tomorrow! 

**[10:52pm] Jean:** alright bye 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all your comments and kudos !! I still can’t believe how popular this is getting tbh. I thought this would get like 300 reads bUT ITS ALMOST AT 1K AND IM SCREAMING
> 
> the next chapter will be out soon !! it starts out sad but it gets so cute and fluffy I was dyiNG while writing it


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which there is a jeanmarco sleepover and jean sorta comes out of the closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK AGAIN (double posting because i was gone for so long and i still feel bad) !!!!! this time i'm back with a good gay chapter though :^)

**FRIDAY**

****

**[2:08am] Jean:** hey armin 

**[2:08am] Jean:** um I know I haven’t really talked to you (or anyone really) in the past week 

**[2:08am] Jean:** but can we talk 

**[2:10am] coconut head:** Hey Jean. I don’t blame you for not talking to any of us for the past week; what we did was really shitty. What do you need to talk about? 

**[2:11am] Jean:** I feel guilty for my feelings 

**[2:11am] Jean:** towards guys 

**[2:11am] Jean:** I kinda had an anxiety attack over it earlier and I can’t stop crying 

**[2:13am] coconut head:** Okay, I want you to take a deep breath in and then breathe out slowly. Can you do that for me? 

**[2:13am] Jean:** yeah 

**[2:14am] coconut head:** Do you want to tell me what’s wrong? What feelings are you feeling guilty about? 

**[2:14am] Jean:** I feel guilty for finding guys hot 

**[2:14am] Jean:** idek if im gay or not but I just feel awful 

**[2:15am] Jean:** my dad was being homophobic at dinner and I got upset and had to leave 

**[2:16am] coconut head:** Jean, there’s nothing wrong with how you’re feeling. It’s totally okay to be attracted to people of the same gender! There’s absolutely nothing to feel guilty about. Your dad sounds like an asshole, so ust try to ignore him for now. It’ll work out in the end. 

**[2:16am] Jean:** I can’t just ignore him 

**[2:16am] Jean:** he even has my entire fucking future planned out for me 

**[2:17am] Jean:** I gotta go to some fancy ass school to get some fucking degree, work at his shitty company, marry some pretty girl, pop out a few kids, and then retire with a shitload of money 

**[2:17am] Jean:** …and that’s just not me 

**[2:17am] Jean:** I wanna travel and maybe go to art school and not care if who I marry is a pretty girl or someone like fucking marco and idk just do what _I_ want to do 

**[2:19am] coconut head:** I’m so sorry to hear that. :( I think you should talk with your dad about what _you_ want, and not what he wants. Remember - it’s your life, not his. 

**[2:19am] Jean:** lol 

**[2:19am] Jean:** thats gonna end great 

**[2:20am] Jean:** he’ll end up yelling at me and we’ll start fighting and mom will get upset and then he’ll leave for a few days 

**[2:20am] Jean:** I wish I wasn’t like this… I wish I was normal 

**[2:21am] coconut head:** Jean… Just because you find other guys attractive doesn’t mean you’re weird or different. There’s nothing wrong with being gay, or any other sexuality that’s different from being straight. 

**[2:22am] Jean:** I just…. ugh 

**[2:22am] Jean:** I just wanna talk to marco 

**[2:22am] Jean:** I miss him so much… you don’t understand how much I miss him 

**[2:23am] Jean:** I miss his smile and his laugh and his stupid freckles that are so fucking cute and his t-shirts that smell like his cologne and his everything 

**[2:23am] Jean:** I haven’t talked to him in almost a month and its so _painful_

**[2:23am] Jean:** he ignores me in english and calc and it feels like my heart is being ripped out 

**[2:25am] coconut head:** I think you should talk to him. Even if you’re just friends, you’ll both feel much better just being together again. You’ve been best friends for almost 8 years and you shouldn’t throw away your friendship now. 

**[2:26am] Jean:** what do I even say? “I miss you”? 

**[2:26am] coconut head:** Say that. 

**[2:26am] Jean:** but… 

**[2:28am] coconut head:** He’s awake. Go talk to him Jean. He misses you too. 

**[2:29am] Jean:** ok 

**\--**

**[2:31am] Jean:** I miss you 

**[2:33am] freckled jesus:** I miss you too, Jean. I just need more time. I’m sorry. 

**[2:34am] Jean:** please 

**[2:34am] Jean:** marco I can’t go any longer without talking to you 

**[2:34am] Jean:** I don’t care if you’re still in love with me or not 

**[2:34am] Jean:** you’re still my marco and I need you 

**[2:36am] freckled jesus:** Jean… 

**[2:37am] Jean:** please... just talk to me 

**[2:38am] freckled jesus:** How was your day? 

**[2:38am] Jean:** awful hbu 

**[2:39am] freckled jesus** : Lol, always so honest. Why was it awful? 

**[2:39am] Jean:** my dad was being an asshole 

**[2:39am] Jean:** u remember how homophobic he is 

**[2:39am] Jean:** well he found out his new assistant is a lesbian and ugh 

**[2:40am] Jean:** he was yelling abt how he doesn’t want “people like her” in his office and hes gonna get rid of her soon 

**[2:40am] Jean:** I dont even feel safe in my own house anymore 

**[2:41am] freckled jesus:** I can’t even imagine how you feel, Jean. I’m so sorry. Did your mom say anything when that happened? 

**[2:42am] Jean:** well I stormed off before anything could happen 

**[2:42am] Jean:** but shes kept my dad away from me since then 

**[2:42am] Jean:** and she left me ben and jerry’s outside my door 

**[2:42am] Jean:** so I think maybe she knows 

**[2:43am] freckled jesus:** Do you think you could talk to your mom about all this? She’s nice and I know you’ll feel better after you talk to her. 

**[2:44am] Jean:** yeah I think im gonna talk to her later today 

**[2:44am] Jean:** sorry for making you listen to me rant 

**[2:44am] Jean:** is there anything u wanna talk about? 

**[2:45am] freckled jesus:** I’m fine. But more importantly, are you okay? Do you need anything? You know I’ll come over if you need me to. 

**[2:46am] Jean:** u will? 

**[2:47am] freckled jesus:** Of course, Jean. Do you need me to come over? 

**[2:48am] Jean:** promise u wont get caught 

**[2:48am] Jean:** im already in trouble probably and u sneaking in through my window at 3am wont help 

**[2:49am] freckled jesus:** We’ve done this so many times it’ll be fine. 

**[2:49am] Jean:** if u wanted to.,, u could bring snacks 

**[2:49am] freckled jesus:** You set up Netflix and I’ll bring over some chips and stuff. I’ll be over in 5. 

**[2:50am] Jean:** ill be waiting :) 

\-- 

**[8:16am] Mrs. Bodt:** Jean, is Marco at your house? He’s not home. 

**[8:52am] Jean:** Hey mom, it’s Marco. Idk where my phone is in Jean’s room so I’m just going to text you from his phone. Sorry for not leaving a note – I was kinda in a rush. Jean and talked about some stuff and I think things might work out in the end :) I’ll be home in a few hours. Love you. 

**[8:55am] Mrs. Bodt:** Alright. Have fun with Jean but remember to be safe ;) 

**[8:57am] Jean:** MOM 

**[9:03am] Mrs. Bodt:** Haha, I’ll leave you two alone now. See you in a few hours. Love you. 

**[9:05am] Jean:** Love you too. 

\-- 

**[11:12am] Jean:** where are u???? 

**[11:12am] Jean:** did u leave already?? :( 

**[11:13am] freckled jesus:** Nope, I’m downstairs watching TV with your mom. You slept through breakfast but there’s some pancakes leftover for you. 

**[11:13am] Jean:** omg u made pancakes 

**[11:13am] Jean:** I LOVE U 

**[11:14am] Jean:** im coming downstairs rn to hug u (and eat pancakes) 

**[11:15am] freckled jesus:** :^) 

\-- 

**[2:06pm] Jean:** hey I just wanted to say thanks for coming over last night 

**[2:06pm] Jean:** u didn’t have to but u still did and yeah 

**[2:06pm] Jean:** thank you  <3 

**[2:08pm] freckled jesus:** No problem, Jean. Are you feeling better now? 

**[2:09pm] Jean:** yeah 

**[2:09pm] Jean:** just being with u helped a lot 

**[2:10pm] freckled jesus:** I’m glad :) I gotta work on my geography essay, but I’ll talk to you later, okay? 

**[2:10pm] Jean:** aight 

**[2:10pm] Jean:** good luck :)))))) 

\-- 

**[2:32pm] Jean:** so…,,,, 

**[2:32pm] Jean:** marco may or may not have slept over last night 

**[2:35pm] coconut head:** Omg, really??? 

**[2:35pm] coconut head:** What happened?? 

**[2:36pm] Jean:** well I texted him like u said 

**[2:36pm] Jean:** and we were talking 

**[2:36pm] Jean** :and I told him to come over so he did 

**[2:36pm] Jean:** so he did and we watched netflix and ate snacks 

**[2:37pm] Jean:** and we might’ve cuddled for a long time 

**[2:37pm] Jean:** omg but have u seen marco while hes sleeping 

**[2:37pm] Jean:** hes so precious and soft and he looks so cute 

**[2:40pm] coconut head:** Aww, it sounds like you two had a nice time. Did you guys talk about anything? 

**[2:42pm] Jean:** yeah actually we did 

**[2:42pm] Jean:** it went pretty well tbh 

**[2:42pm] Jean:** we talked abt a lot of stuff actually 

**[2:42pm] Jean:** I think we might be back to normal now :) 

**[2:44pm] coconut head:** I’m glad. You both were so miserable without each other for the past few weeks, so it’s good to see you back together again. 

**[2:42pm] Jean:** ive been thinking about so much stuff lately.,, 

**[2:42pm] Jean:** can I tell u smthn 

**[2:42pm] Jean:** its secret for now tho pls 

**[2:42pm] Jean:** only marco kinda knows cuz we were talking abt it last night 

**[2:44pm] coconut head:** Alright, I won’t tell anyone. What’s up? 

**[2:45pm] Jean:** I um 

**[2:45pm] Jean:** I think I might be bisexual but idk 

**[2:45pm] Jean:** I always thought my feelings towards other guys were normal but theyre not and ahh 

**[2:45pm] Jean:** just pls don’t tell anyone (especially not eren) 

**[2:47pm] coconut head:** I’m so glad you’re finally coming out, Jean. :) It’s a hard and long process figuring out your sexuality, but I’m here for you and if you choose to tell the others later on I know they’ll be here for you too. 

**[2:49pm] Jean:** thank you 

**[2:49pm] Jean:** that means a lot to me 

**[2:49pm] Jean:** also 

**[2:49pm] Jean:** thank you so much for pushing me to text marco yesterday 

**[2:50pm] Jean:** im.,, really happy rn because of him 

**[2:52pm] coconut head:** No problem. I’m just happy that you’re happy. You deserve to be happy after these hellish past few weeks, haha. 

**[2:54pm] Jean:** yeah :))))) 

**[2:59pm] coconut head:** This might not be the best time, but about the video from a week ago… 

**[2:59pm] coconut head:** They didn’t mean any harm by it and they feel awful (Eren has been complaining about you not talking to him all week even though he insists that he hates you lol). Just think about talking to them soon, okay? They really miss you. 

**[3:02pm] Jean:** lmao I have been kinda lonely so ill talk to them soon 

**[3:02pm] Jean:** again… thanks armin 

**[3:02pm] Jean:** I gtg but I’ll talk to u later :) 

**[3:05pm] coconut head:** Alright, see you later! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HIT 1K READS WHAT THE FUCK IM CRYING ?? thank you guys SO much for everything !! even if you just read the first chapter or you're a silent reader (i see u and i love u) you all mean so much to me. ahh, i literally cannot process that 1000 people clicked on this dumb fanfic, omg.
> 
> again, thank you so much for reading !! ily all ( ˘ ³˘)♥


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jean comes out and the gang goes to the club to celebrate !!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a week late and I have no excuse for it tbh...  
> anyways, this chapter escalates kinda quickly but i feel like it's appropriate because they've waited for SO long for jean to accept his sexuality !! it's a happy chapter and there's no angst for once :^)

**SUNDAY**

**[7:16pm] Jean:** hey do u think u could add me back to the group chat 

**[7:16pm] Jean:** I have smthn I wanna tell u guys 

**[7:17pm] dumbass #2:** ya ofc!! i’s been lonely without u anyways 

**[7:17pm] Jean:** thanks sash (: 

\-- 

**[7:18pm]** Jean Kirschtein has been added into ‘the homos’ 

**[7:18pm] dumbass #1:** our husband has finally returned from the war 

**[7:19pm] Jean:** lol hey con 

**[7:19pm] Jean:** so... um I need to tell u guys smthn 

**[7:20pm] dickface:** r u finally gonna admit that ur a raging homo 

**[7:20pm] Jean:** fuck u jaeger u ruined the surprise 

**[7:20pm] dickface:** WAIT WHAT 

**[7:21pm] dickface:** WHAT 

**[7:21pm] Jean:** im bi 

**[7:21pm] dumbass #2:** OMG 

**[7:21pm] dumbass #1:** FINALLY 

**[7:22pm] freckled satan:** called it lmao. hand over the money u fucks 

**[7:22pm] coconut head:** Don’t forget to pay Christa and I as well!! $50 for each of us from each of you :-) 

**[7:22pm] dumbass #2:** I DON’T HAVE $50 FOR EACH OF U ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ 

**[7:23pm] dumbass #1:** FUC K NEITHER DO I 

**[7:23pm] dickface:** armin can I just blow u off instead 

**[7:23pm] coconut head:** That could be arranged. 

**[7:24pm] nose:** This is why I don’t take part in these shitty bets. 

**[7:24pm] Jean:** WHAT THE FUCK U GUYS HAD A BET 

**[7:25pm] nose:** Correction – _some_ of us had a bet. Connie, Sasha, Reiner, and Eren bet that you wouldn’t come out by when we graduated and Ymir, Christa, and Armin bet that you would. Mikasa, Bertl, Marco, and I (the smart ones) didn’t participate. 

**[7:25pm] Mikasa:** Lollll Annie. 

**[7:25pm] dumbass #1:** A WILD MIKASA HAS APPEARED 

**[7:25pm] Mikasa:** Annie’s phone wouldn’t stop buzzing so I popped in for a bit. 

**[7:26pm:] freckled satan:** u guys r hanging out again? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) 

**[7:26pm] Mikasa:** Lol, yeah. 

**[7:26pm] Jean:** wait I just need to say smthn quick 

**[7:26pm] Jean:** could u guys keep me being gay quiet around my dad 

**[7:26pm] Jean:** my mom knows and shes cool w it (she said she already knew) but my dad wont be happy 

**[7:26pm] Jean:** just pls don’t say anything 

**[7:27pm] coconut head:** Alright guys? Don’t say anything. 

**[7:27pm] dumbass #2:** ok mom 

**[7:27pm] sweaty turtle:** Hey sorry to interrupt, but Reiner says he wants to celebrate Jean coming out tonight. Is everyone okay with the Legion at 9? 

**[7:27pm] dickface:** FUUUUUCKKKK YESSS 

**[7:27pm] dumbass #2:** WE HAVENT BEEN THERE SINCE REINERS BIRTHDAY BACK IN AUGUST (´;︵;`) 

**[7:27pm] Jean:** omg yes 

**[7:28pm] freckled satan:** me and christa are down 2 go 

**[7:28pm] coconut head:** Okay, I’ll take Eren and Jean. Like usual, Bertholdt, Christa, and I won’t drink. Is that okay with everyone? 

**[7:28pm] sweaty turtle:** Sounds good to us! Mikasa and Annie, we’ll see you soon!! :) 

**[7:28pm] Mikasa:** Okay, we’ll get ready now. Bye guys! 

**[7:28pm] dumbass #1:** …and the wild mikasa has disappeared once again 

**[7:30pm] dumbass #2:** ymir can u pick me and con up? 

**[7:30pm] dumbass #2:** we don’t have a ride _:(´□`」 ∠):_ 

**[7:31pm] freckled satan:** aight but u gotta sit in the trunk 

**[7:31pm] dickface:** lmfaoooo I feel bad for u guys 

**[7:31pm] dumbass #1:** i’m scared tbh 

**[7:31pm] freckled satan:** when has my van ever hurt anyone smh 

**[7:32pm] Jean:** I BROKE MY WRIST IN IT ON HALLOWEEN LAST YEAR CUZ OF UR FUCKING DRUMS 

**[7:32pm] Jean:** WHO KEEPS THEIR DRUMSET IN THEIR VAN AND TELLS PEOPLE TO SIT THERE 

**[7:32pm] freckled satan:** WHERE ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO KEEP IT 

**[7:32pm] Jean:** IN UR APARTMENT U CRAZY LESBIAN 

**[7:33pm] coconut head:** Hey, calm down guys. Jean and Eren, go get ready – I’m picking you up in 20. 

**[7:33pm] dickface:** I call shotgun 

**[7:33pm] Jean:** wTFWE’RE GOING OUT BECAUSE OF ME I SHOULD GET SHOTGUN 

**[7:34pm] coconut head:** If you keep fighting then neither of you will be riding shotgun. I’m going to Eren’s house first anyways, Jean. 

**[7:34pm] dickface:** armin ur such a mom friend 

**[7:34pm] coconut head:** Somebody has to control all you wild children, lol. Now go get ready or we’ll be late. 

**[7:34pm] dickface:** ok ill leave now bye babe 

**[7:35pm] Jean:** im just gonna text marco abt tonight and then get ready 

**[7:35pm] Jean:** also can we add him back into the chat soon?? im lonely without him 

**[7:35pm] Jean:** o shit gtg I’ll see u all soon!! 

**[7:35pm] dumbass #2:** bye eren and jean!! (＾◇＾）ノ 

**[7:35pm] freckled satan:** me and christa r gonna pick up marco 

**[7:36pm] freckled satan:** it’ll be so cute and gay when they finally see each other after like a month lookin all fancy and dressed up at the club 

**[7:36pm] coconut head:** Don’t stick him in the trunk though, lol. Jean would kill you if he found out. 

**[7:36pm] freckled satan:** lmao I could beat up jeanbo any day 

**[7:36pm] freckled satan:** but anyways I g2g 

**[7:36pm] freckled satan:** get ready for the night of ur lives guys 

**[7:37pm] dumbass #2:** (๑•﹏•) 

\-- 

**[10:15am] Jean:** im so dead 

**[10:15am] Jean:** is it bad that I don’t even know where I am 

**[10:21am] dickface:** same 

**[10:21am] dickface:** wtf happened last night 

**[10:21am] dickface:** I have the worst fucking hangover rn and 4 some reason armins sleeping with his face by my dick 

**[10:22am] dickface:** im not complaining tho lmao 

**[10:27am] Jean:** OH MY GO D 

**[10:27am] Jean:** WHY IS MARCO SLEEPING NEXT TO ME NAKED 

**[10:27am] Jean:** WHY AM I NAKED 

**[10:27am] Jean:** W HAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so about that cliffhanger.,, lol oops  
> again, thank you for reading this and leaving kudos and comments. it means so much to me and I'm still in shock about how popular this is. love u all :^)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter you've all been waiting for.,, :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot happens in this chapter and it's rlly cute ?? i cried while writing it

**SATURDAY**

****

**[10:28am] dickface:** oMG 

**[10:29am] dumbass #2:** ughhh why is my phone going off so much 

**[10:29am] dumbass #2:** its too early for this (︶｡︶✽) 

**[10:29am] dumbass #2:** WAIT W HAT 

**[10:30am] dumbass #2:** CONNIE COME SEE THIS OMG 

**[10:31am] dumbass #1:** im here u can stop slapping me now babe 

**[10:31am] dumbass #1:** omg jean and marco lololol 

**[10:32am] dickface:** ‘Babe’ ??? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**[10:32am] dickface:** u guys are finally dating?? 

**[10:33am] dumbass #2:** ya 

**[10:33am] dumbass #2:** this idiot on top of me finally confessed his love for me ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) 

**[10:34am] dickface:** aw congrats guys 

**[10:35am]** **dumbass #1:** thanks !! 

**[10:35am] dumbass #1:** wait we’re forgetting about jean 

**[10:35am] dumbass #1:** jean are u ok 

**[10:39am] dumbass #2:** hES NOT REPLYING 

**[10:39am] dickface:** do u think theyre boning ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**[10:40am] Jean:** we are not boning 

**[10:40am] Jean:** I was just putting my boxers on 

**[10:40am] Jean:** brb im gonna wake him up 

**[10:41am] Jean:** he looks so pretty and cute while hes sleeping that I almost don’t wanna wake him up :((((((( 

**[10:41am] dickface:** ha gayyy 

**[10:42am] Jean:** O HMY G OD 

**[10:42am] dumbass #1:** WHAT 

**[10:42am] Jean:** I WENT TO WAKE HIM UP 

**[10:42am] Jean:** AND HE KICKED AWAY ALL THE BLANKETS 

**[10:42am] Jean:** OMG 

**[10:43am] Jean:** HIS WHOLE BODY IS EXPOSED 

**[10:43am] Jean:** AHHHHHHHH 

**[10:43am] dumbass #2:** omg are u seeing his dick 

**[10:43am] dickface:** HOW BIG IS HE 

**[10:44am] Jean:** yes I am seeing his dick 

**[10:44am] Jean:** IM NOT FUCKING CONCENTRATING ON HOW BIG IT IS JAEGER 

**[10:44am] Jean:** I guess its nice tho 

**[10:44am] dumbass #2:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**[10:45am] freckled satan:** what the FUCK 

**[10:45am] freckled satan:** I was just woken up by this big ass scream 

**[10:45am]** **freckled satan** : and I walk into my bedroom to see THIS 

**[10:45am] freckles satan:** [1 image sent] 

**[10:46am] freckled satan:** WHY ARE U IN JUST BOXERS SCREAMING AND STARING AT MY COUSINS NAKED DICK 

**[10:46am] freckled satan:** ALSO WHY IS MY COUSINS DICK HANGING OUT 

**[10:46am] freckled satan:** AND WHY ARE U IN _MY_ BED 

**[10:47am] Jean:** I DON T KNOW 

**[10:48am] dumbass #2:** WA IT THAT WAS U JEAN 

**[10:48am] dumbass #2:** omg I thought someone died or smthn 

**[10:48am] dickface:** and u didn’t even bother to check if someone died 

**[10:49am] dumbass #2:** me and con started to make out so no I didn’t check 

**[10:49am] dickface:** why are u texting and making out 

**[10:49am] dumbass #2:** so I don’t miss any of this drama (´꒳`) 

**[10:50am]** **dumbass #2:** jean and ymir are yelling v loudly (；¬＿¬) 

**[10:50am] dumbass #2:** omg omg marco’s waking up 

**[10:50am] dumbass #2:** we’ve all been kicked out . ·´¯`( >▂<)´¯`·. 

**[10:51am] dumbass #2:** jean and marco are blushing so much lololol 

**[10:51am] dickface:** did u like what u saw that much jeanbo? 

**[10:52am] Jean:** shut up that’s none of ur business 

**[10:52am] Jean:** marcos v sick and hungover so im taking him home rn 

**[10:52am] Jean:** also if someone could tell me what happened last night that would be great 

**[10:53am] Jean:** I would’ve liked to take marco out for dinner before having sex with him :/ 

**[10:53am] dickface:** lmaooo jean u don’t even deny that u would fuck marco anymore 

**[10:53am] dickface:** maybe now jean and marco will _finally_ confess their undying love for each other 

**[10:54am] Jean:** yeah yeah 

**[10:54am] dickface:** ur no fun to tease now that u don’t deny anything :( 

**[10:54am] Jean:** lol 

**[10:55am] Jean:** anyways im going now 

**[10:55am] Jean:** have fun with ur boyfriends 

**[10:55am] dumbass #2:** have fun with urs jean 

**[10:56am] Jean:** haha after what’s happened between us idk if we could ever date 

**[10:56am] Jean:** shIT HE JUST FELL DOWN AGAIN I GOTTA GO FOR REAL NOW 

**[10:56am] dickface:** omG WHAT 

**[10:56am] dumbass #2:** the truth comes out at last 

**[10:57am] dumbass #2:** everyone pls move to the other group chat we need to brainstorm ways to get jean to realize his love for marco 

\-- 

**[3:37pm] dickface:** sooo... jeanbo 

**[3:37pm] dickface:** how have u been? 

**[3:38pm] Jean:** what 

**[3:38pm] Jean:** who put u up to this 

**[3:38pm] Jean:** what evil plan are u all up to now 

**[3:39pm] dickface:** pshh when have we ever done anything evil to u 

**[3:40pm] Jean:** might I remind u of the video from last week 

**[3:41pm] dickface:** ok but other than that when have we ever _really_ hurt you 

**[3:42pm] Jean:** every time I see ur face it hurts me 

**[3:43pm] dickface:** fuck u 

**[3:43pm] dickface:** im trying to be nice here… and this is what I get… smh 

**[3:43pm] dickface:** anyways im here with information but it comes with a cost 

**[3:44pm] Jean:** oh god 

**[3:45pm] dickface:** ill give u the info first and then u pay me back 

**[3:45pm] dickface:** its about last night 

**[3:45pm] Jean:** .,,I feel like I’ll regret accepting ur offer later ****

**[3:46pm] dickface:** u and marco did… 

**[3:46pm] dickface:** drumroll plz 

**[3:46pm] dickface:** …NOT fuck!! 

**[3:46pm] dickface:** according to my sources u were both just rlly hot and drunk and wanted to sleep naked 

**[3:47pm] Jean:** oh thank god 

**[3:47pm] Jean:** lemme text marco he was so embarrassed and worried 

**[3:48pm] dickface:** u guys were like on top of each other at the club tho lmao 

**[3:48pm] dickface:** it’s on sasha’s snapchat story 

**[3:49pm] Jean:** WHAT 

**[3:51pm] Jean:** OMG 

**[3:51pm] Jean:** THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING 

**[3:52pm] dickface:** LMAO we thought u guys were gonna fuck right there 

**[3:52pm] dickface:** like can u guys get any closer DAMN 

**[3:52pm] dickface:** even reiner and bertl aren’t that bad (most of the time) 

**[3:53pm] Jean:** SHUT UP 

**[3:53pm] Jean:** I WAS JUST DRUNK AND HE LOOKED HOT OK 

**[3:54pm] dickface:** so u admit marco’s hot? 

**[3:55pm] Jean:** I’ve always thought marco was hot wtf 

**[3:55pm] Jean:** have u seen him 

**[3:56pm] dickface:** would u let marco grind on u again 

**[3:57pm] Jean:** IDK 

**[3:57pm] Jean:** I mean tbh I don’t rlly regret dancing w him 

**[3:57pm] Jean:** its just embarrassing that sash recorded us 

**[3:58pm] dickface:** UR SO GAY FOR MARCO LOL 

**[3:59pm] Jean:** .,,, 

**[3:59pm] Jean:** kinda 

**[4:00pm] dickface:** OMG 

**[4:01pm] Jean:** IDK 

**[4:01pm] Jean:** HOW DID U KNOW U LIKED ARMIN 

**[4:03pm] dickface:** idk 

**[4:03pm] dickface:** one day I was staring at him 

**[4:03pm] dickface:** and I realized how beautiful he is 

**[4:03pm] dickface:** like he’s so kind and smart and perfect?? 

**[4:03pm] dickface:** and I just wanted to be around him forever 

**[4:04pm] dickface:** so I told mikasa this 

**[4:04pm] dickface:** and she asked me 

**[4:04pm] dickface:** “eren” 

**[4:04pm] dickface:** “do u feel that way abt me or any of ur other friends?” 

**[4:05pm] dickface:** and I was like o shit 

**[4:05pm] dickface:** cuz like even tho I love my friends.,, it’s not like that 

**[4:05pm] dickface:** it’s diff w armin 

**[4:05pm] dickface:** u know? 

**[4:06pm] Jean:** yeah 

**[4:06pm] Jean:** im just having a hard time sorting out my feelings 

**[4:07pm] dickface:** ok ill help u lol 

**[4:07pm] dickface:** what are ur feelings towards marco 

**[4:07pm] dickface:** explain them to me in detail 

**[4:08pm] Jean:** why the fuck would I do that 

**[4:09pm] dickface:** cuz u love me (and marco) 

**[4:09pm] dickface:** would u consider marco attractive 

**[4:11pm] Jean:** attractive?? hes so much more than attractive.,, hes so cute w his stupid freckles and the way he laughs is angelic but also hes v hot like when we fight sometimes his voice gets deep and angry and uGGhhhhh 

**[4:11pm] Jean:** also he has such a nice body omg he has muscles and nice dick and his ass would probs be perfect for grabbing 

**[4:12pm] Jean:** BUT LIKE HES ALSO ATTRACTIVE ON THE INSIDE TOO!! 

**[4:12pm] Jean:** hes caring and smart and kind and generous and funny and so sweet with kids and omg hes so good at talking to ppl and he knows whenever im sad and tries to cheer me up 

**[4:13pm] Jean:** fuck and that’s not even all hes so perfect I love him 

**[4:15pm] dickface:** that was so fucking gay im cackling 

**[4:15pm] dickface:** that ending tho LMAO “I love him” 

**[4:16pm] Jean:** .,,,,,,, 

**[4:17pm] dickface:** WHAT 

**[4:17pm] dickface:** OMG 

**[4:17pm] dickface:** ARE U IN LOVE W MARCO 

**[4:17pm] dickface:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

**[4:18pm] Jean:** calm down 

**[4:18pm] Jean:** idek what I feel 

**[4:18pm] Jean:** .,, isn’t it normal to feel that way about ur best friend 

**[4:19pm] dickface:** jean, honey 

**[4:19pm] dickface:** I need u to listen to me 

**[4:19pm] dickface:** UR IN LOVE WITH MARCO U FUCKER 

**[4:19pm] dickface:** u sound like me when I was figuring out my feelings for armin 

**[4:20pm] dickface:** can u imagine a life without him? 

**[4:21pm] Jean:** I don’t want to 

**[4:21pm] Jean:** idk what I’d do without him 

**[4:21pm] Jean:** it was bad enough for those few weeks without him 

**[4:22pm] Jean:** do u really think… im in love w him? 

**[4:22pm] dickface:** yes I do and so does literally _everyone_ else 

**[4:22pm] dickface:** one sec 

\-- 

**[4:23pm]** Jean Kirschtein has been added into ‘get jean and marco together 2k16’ 

**[4:23pm] dumbass #2:** bonjour (*＾▽＾)／ 

**[4:23pm] dickface:** may I have everyones attention pls 

**[4:24pm] dickface:** this is v important 

**[4:24pm] bara tiddies:** we’re all here 

**[4:24pm] dickface:** who here agrees that jean is in love w marco 

**[4:24pm] dumbass #1:** me 

**[4:24pm] bara tiddies:** obviously 

**[4:24pm] dumbass #2:** ME 

**[4:24pm] freckled satan:** yup 

**[4:25pm] nose:** Even I can see that. 

**[4:25pm] coconut head:** Jean… Even I have to admit that your feelings for Marco are definitely not 100% platonic. 

**[4:25pm] literal angel:** I agree with Armin. 

**[4:25pm] Jean:** omg 

**[4:25pm] Jean:** did all of u know about this before I did 

**[4:26pm] Jean:** DAMMIT U SHOULDVE TOLD ME EARLIER SO WE COULDVE BEEN TOGETHER FROM THE START 

**[4:27pm] coconut head:** We’ve had this group for about 6 months now… We’ve been trying to get you to realize your feelings for a while. I don’t think it’s too late now, though. 

**[4:27pm] Jean:** ugh sorry for blaming u guys 

**[4:27pm] Jean:** its my fault for not realizing my feelings 

**[4:27pm] Jean:** idk what to do 

**[4:28pm] dumbass #2:** GO TELL HIM (˚☐˚! )/ 

**[4:28pm] bara tiddies:** omg please go tell him 

**[4:28pm] Jean:** what do I say 

**[4:28pm] freckled satan:** just tell him that ur in love w him u fucktard 

**[4:29pm] Jean:** ok 

**[4:29pm] dickface:** HES GONNA DO IT ****

**[4:29pm] dumbass #1:** IM SCREECHING 

**[4:29pm] dumbass #2:** finally (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و 

\-- 

**[4:30pm] Jean:** hey so I think I’m in love with you 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU ON ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER LMAO


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jean and marco finally go on their first date ٩(*ゝڡ◕๑)۶♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so it's almost 1am in the morning here and I have school today, but I was determined to get this out and published so here you go !! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ if there's any mistakes please lemme know because it is 1am and my editing/proofreading skills are not the best right now lol

**SATURDAY**

**[4:34pm] freckled jesus:** …What? 

**[4:35pm] Jean:** OK I KNOW ITS RLLY SUDDEN 

**[4:35pm] Jean:** BUT IVE BEEN THINKING SO MUCH LATELY 

**[4:35pm] Jean:** AND I WANT TO TAKE U OUT TO DINNER 

**[4:35pm] Jean:** so can I pick u up at 7? 

**[4:37pm] freckled jesus:** I literally cannot tell if you’re joking or not right now. 

**[4:38pm] Jean:** I promise im not 

**[4:38pm] Jean:** I know its rlly weird and out of the blue 

**[4:38pm] Jean:** but I think i’ve loved u for a while and just never realized it 

**[4:38pm] Jean:** I promise i‘ll explain at dinner 

**[4:37pm] freckled jesus:** Okay… I’ll give you a chance. I’ll be waiting for you at 7. 

**[4:38pm] Jean:** YESSS 

**[4:38pm] Jean:** see u tonight :) 

\-- 

**group chat – ‘get jean and marco together 2k16’**

**[4:40pm] Jean:** HE SAID YES 

**[4:40pm] Jean:** AHHHHHHHHHH 

**[4:40pm] dumbass #2:** AHHHHHHH CONGRATS JEANヽ(´∇｀)ﾉ 

**[4:40pm] sweaty turtle:** Have a fun night!! I’m sure it will be very romantic c; 

**[4:41pm] dickface:** jean 

**[4:41pm] dickface:** I need u to do me a favour 

**[4:41pm] Jean:** … 

**[4:41pm] dickface:** can u pls bone marco tonight 

**[4:42pm] dickface:** IF U DON’T IM GONNA LOSE $100 

**[4:42pm] Jean:** STOP MAKING BETS ABOUT ME AND MARCOS RELATIONSHIP OMFG 

**[4:42pm] dumbass #1:** we cant help ourselves 

**[4:42pm] bara tiddies:** ^ 

**[4:42pm] coconut head:** Anyways, Jean, where are you taking Marco for dinner? 

**[4:43pm] Jean:** well the garrison just opened downtown and it seems nice 

**[4:43pm] sweaty turtle:** Oh, that place is really nice! Reiner and I went for dinner there the other day and it was amazing. 

**[4:43pm] Jean:** it looks nice 

**[4:43pm] Jean:** shit its almost 5 I gotta get ready 

**[4:43pm] Jean:** ill text u guys later abt how it went 

**[4:43pm] coconut head:** Have fun with Marco!! 

**[4:44pm] dickface:** PLS GET LAID 

\-- 

**group chat – ‘get jean and marco together 2k16’**

**[8:56pm] Jean:** IMMMM BACCCKKK 

**[8:56pm] dumbass #2:** HOW WAS IT 

**[8:56pm] dickface:** DID U FUCK 

**[8:56pm] bara tiddies:** WHAT HAPPENED TELL US EVERYTHING 

**[8:56pm] Jean:** ok I gotta be quick tho cuz im still out with him im just in the bathroom screaming 

**[8:57pm] dumbass #1:** LMAO ok we’ll be quiet 

**[8:57pm] Jean:** ok so I went to the local flower store to get roses 

**[8:57pm] Jean:** AND THEY WERE SOLD OUT 

**[8:57pm] Jean:** SO I HAD TO DRIVE ALL THE WAY DOWNTOWN TO BUY THEM 

**[8:57pm] Jean:** AND THAT MADE ME LIKE HALF AN HOUR LATE FOR MARCO 

**[8:57pm] dumbass #2:** oh shit 

**[8:58pm] dumbass #1:** shh babe I wanna hear the rest 

**[8:58pm] Jean:** but once I explained he (thankfully) wasn’t pissed off ****

**[8:58pm] Jean:** HE LOOKS SO HOT OM G 

**[8:58pm] Jean:** lilac button down shirt and tight khakis fuck me 

**[8:58pm] Jean:** but ANYWAYS 

**[8:59pm] Jean:** we drove there and it was kinda awkward but we made small talk so it was fine 

**[8:59pm] Jean:** the restaurant was so pretty omg w the vines and candles and shit 

**[8:59pm] Jean:** v romantic thx for the rec bertl 

**[8:59pm] sweaty turtle:** No problem c: 

**[8:59pm] Jean:** so we went inside and sat down in the back area 

**[9:00pm] Jean:** AND U WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHO WAS NEXT TO US 

**[9:00pm] Jean** :ME AND MARCO WERE LAUGHING SO HARD 

**[9:00pm] Jean:** FUCKING PRINCIPAL SMITH AND MR. ACKERMAN WERE ON A DATE 

**[9:00pm] Jean:** AND THEY WERE LIKE FUCKING MAKING OUT WHEN WE SAT DOWN 

**[9:00pm] Jean:** OMG THEY SAW US AND IT WAS SO EMBARRASSING 

**[9:00pm] dumbass #2:** AHAHAHAHAHA 

**[9:01pm] dickface:** LMFAOOO IM DEADD 

**[9:01pm] freckled satan:** FUCKING CALLED IT 

**[9:01pm] bara tiddies:** I ALWAYS KNEW PRINCIPAL SMITH WAS TOO HOT TO BE STRAIGHT 

**[9:01pm] Jean:** so after we got over our crisis of sitting next to them 

**[9:01pm] Jean:** we talked and I explained abt stuff 

**[9:01pm] Jean:** it took a while but he eventually believed me 

**[9:02pm] Jean:** and after he realized that im not actually lying we started to have a rlly nice time 

**[9:02pm] sweaty turtle:** Aww, I’m so happy for you c: 

**[9:02pm] dumbass #2:** ^ 

**[9:02pm] Jean:** kk im gonna go back to marco now but I will be back later 

**[9:02pm] dumbass #2:** kk have fun !! 

**[9:02pm] dickface:** GET LAID 

\-- 

**[10:42pm] Jean:** IM BACK 

**[10:42pm] Jean:** O H MY GOD IM SO IN LOVE WITH HIM 

**[10:42pm] Jean:** how did I ever think I was straight 

**[10:42pm] bara tiddies:** lmao what happened??? 

**[10:42pm] dumbass #2:** tell us everything !! 

**[10:43pm] Jean:** ok ****

**[10:43pm] Jean:** so after I went back to our table we finished dinner and left 

**[10:43pm] Jean:** and so basically we have this secret spot 

**[10:43pm] Jean:** we discovered it when we were like 16 

**[10:43pm] Jean:** and so yeah we went there 

**[10:44pm] Jean:** and u can see the stars rlly well from there 

**[10:44pm] Jean:** so we sat there together and looked at the stars together 

**[10:44pm] dickface:** gayyyyyyy 

**[10:44pm] Jean:** AND THEN OMG 

**[10:44pm] Jean:** HE FACED ME AND SAID “JEAN UR BEING SERIOUS ABT ALL THIS RIGHT?” 

**[10:45pm] Jean:** AND I SAID YEAH AND HE SAID “SO IS IT OKAY IF I DO THIS?” 

**[10:45pm] Jean:** AND THEN HE KISSED ME AHHHHHHHHH 

**[10:45pm] dumbass #2:** AWWWW 

**[10:45pm] bara tiddies:** that’s so cute OMG 

**[10:45pm] coconut head:** Aww, congratulations Jean!! 

**[10:46pm] Jean:** HES SO CUTE IM IN LOVE 

**[10:46pm] dickface:** so are u guys dating now or 

**[10:46pm] Jean:** I mean we haven’t asked each other formally but I guess so??? 

**[10:46pm] Jean:** idec im just so happy 2 be with him 

**[10:47pm] dumbass #2:** aww that’s cute 

**[10:47pm] Jean:** um sorry to break the topic but I just wanna say smthn 

**[10:47pm] Jean:** thank u guys _so_ much for pushing me to get together with marco 

**[10:47pm] Jean:** I know at the beginning I was really stubborn but because of u all I’m with marco and we’re happy 

**[10:47pm] Jean:** so thanks 

**[10:48pm] dumbass #2:** ───==≡≡ΣΣ(っ´▽｀)っno problem!! 

**[10:48pm] sweaty turtle:** We’re just happy that you’re happy c: 

**[10:48pm] coconut head:** ^ 

**[10:48pm] Jean:** well this has been a v exciting night and im exhausted 

**[10:48pm] Jean:** so im gonna go to bed early 

**[10:49pm] Jean:** gn 

**[10:49pm] dickface:** ur turning into an old man kirschtein 

**[10:49pm] Jean:** smd jaeger 

**[10:49pm] dickface:** that’s marco’s job 

**[10:49pm] Jean:** asdfghjkl 

**[10:49pm] Jean:** goodnighft 

**[10:50pm] freckled satan:** lmaoo I think u made lil jeanbo blush 

**[10:50pm] Jean:** shut up 

**[10:50pm] dumbass #2:** lololol 

**[10:50pm] Jean:** ok for the last time 

**[10:50pm] Jean:** GOODNIGHT 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for not updating since november. I hope I can somehow make it up to you with this chapter and the next one which are both super cute and full of fluff !! ꒰˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩̩̩๑꒱♡
> 
> also, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has clicked on this story (there's over 1.6k of you now holy shit!（・□・；）), left a comment or kudos, or subscribed. I was extremely unmotivated to post chapter 9 and continue this, but I came across the statistics page and saw that almost 30 of you are subscribed to this which made me literally cry (;﹏;). I appreciate all of your support so much and I promise I’ll get the last chapter done in the next 6 months lmao. I'll also try to respond to your comments soon !! I get rlly stressed out when I have to reply to comments for some reason, which is why it usually takes me a while, but I'll do it for you guys (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑
> 
> anyways I'll end this here because it's hella long and I'm tired lol. see you all next chapter !! ~ヾ(＾∇＾)


End file.
